


bjyx理想型（二）

by UncleYoung



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleYoung/pseuds/UncleYoung
Kudos: 3





	bjyx理想型（二）

二   
小赞混沌一夜，但是第二天还是在6点30分精准清醒，准备起床上班。  
然后，小赞发现了一件奇怪的事，他起不来了。腰部和腿根的酸痛以及某个难以言喻的部位的麻木感让他瞬间回忆起前天晚上的事。脑子轰的炸了开来，一瞬间脸红的仿佛滴血。  
小赞悄咪咪的动了动胳膊，感觉有人压着自己。悄咪咪的望向重量的来源，看到了耶啵的脸。  
睡着的耶啵没有昨天看上去那么有攻击性，安安静静白白嫩嫩，像个听话的小朋友。但是小赞知道耶啵有多野有多凶，一时间又害怕又害羞。  
耶啵被身旁人的小动作吵着了，不满的一巴掌打在小赞胸口。  
耶啵：扭什么扭？没被干够？  
小赞：我我我我我我我要去上班了。  
耶啵：上尼玛的班，陪老子睡觉。  
耶啵转过身搂着小赞，开始打呼噜。  
被耶啵一提醒，小赞觉得今天自己的状态好像确实没法上班。正好这周还没休息，便发信息给舅舅，说自己有些不舒服，想调到今天休息。  
舅舅：没事吧大侄子？  
小赞：没事舅舅，就是有点晕。  
舅舅：120瓶提成支付宝打你。  
小赞：谢谢舅舅！！！！  
等支付宝到账，小赞握着手机迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。

耶啵是被手机振动吵醒的。那个破手机像个振动棒一样不遗余力的在他耳边嗡嗡嗡，震的耶啵整个人都酥麻了。  
妈的。耶啵起身，接电话。  
啵妈：又死去哪了？  
耶啵：死在床上。  
啵妈：？？？  
耶啵：睡觉。  
啵妈：回来给妈直播卖货。  
耶啵：不卖（卖你mp）  
啵妈：哟呵。  
啵妈：10%。  
耶啵：30%。  
啵妈：15%。  
耶啵：25%。  
啵妈：20%。  
耶啵：25%。  
啵妈：行。  
耶啵看表，现在10点。  
耶啵：下午5点。  
啵妈：mmp这么久？！！！你生孩子？！！！  
耶啵挂电话，把身边睡的迷迷糊糊的小赞拉起来，撕套，开日。  
小赞：？？？怎么回事？？？怎么又来了？？？

耶啵心满意足后，把小赞压在身下，仔细看着小赞。  
小赞不好意思，想着昨天自己算酒后乱性，今天可是清清醒醒的。  
小赞：我会对你负责的。  
耶啵：？？？  
耶啵：？？？你有病？？？  
小赞：我没病，我我我我我第一次，我怎么会有病。  
小赞眼红：你这人怎么这样，张口就污蔑别人。  
耶啵：？？？  
小赞：我是男人，我会对你负责的。  
耶啵：你tm是没搞清楚，被日的到底是谁？  
小赞：被日的是谁，和我对你负责，有什么关系？  
小赞：我们已经这样了，不管谁日谁谁被日，都无所谓了。  
小赞：我对你负责。  
耶啵：我看你没被日够。

小赞莫名其妙又挨了一顿。他不知道这个看上去瘦瘦的男生怎么这么大劲，某个部位也大的吓人，自己每次飘飘欲仙的总是胡言乱语，很不好意思。  
王耶啵这次凶的吓人，折腾了小赞快1个小时。小赞觉得自己快散架了，身体里面空荡荡的，浑身都在颤抖，皮肤要烧起来一样。  
但是挺舒服的，小赞不好意思的想。

一番风雨完，两人相视无言。  
小赞看着耶啵凶狠狠的眼神，想缓解下气氛。看看时间已经快下午1点了。  
小赞小心翼翼的问：你没吃饭吧？  
耶啵：？？？你tm？！！！！！


End file.
